


A Very Bad Idea

by Rycalla



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Carnie wants a cub, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Everyone has both sets of genitals, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: Amethyst gets kicked out of the house for the day for being silly and goes to visit her sisters. Little does she know all of them are in heat and she ends up locked in a supply closet with Skinny and Carnelian. And things just escalate from there...Runs on a separate arc from Fire and Ice, so Amethyst and Carnelian are not already in a relationship in this.
Relationships: Amethyst/Carnelian (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Carnelian/Skinny (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Skinny Jasper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	A Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what possessed me to write this. I do love the quartzes, and I like gem egg. I started this right after I finished Fire and Ice, and I wanted this to be on a separate arc so I could play with it. I don't see the Betas as Amethyst's sisters, though the Primes are and she does consider Jasper her sister, so don't get on my case about it. Anyway, enjoy!

In the past year, life had gotten easier for the quartz of the Human Zoo. Holly Blue Agate had all but stopped abusing them at Steven’s request and sometimes little 8XM would show up. That was always fun. The amethysts loved their littlest sister and she loved them.

But right now, there was a not-so- little problem. All the quartz were in heat. Being around each other so long all the time triggered every last one of them to go in at the same time. They liked to mate with each other anyway, but now they were probably going to have an orgy and wind up with a dozen little cubs. Before recently natural reproduction had been outlawed and Holly Blue had been giving them suppressants to keep them from coming into heat, along with threatening to shatter any gemlings and reporting to Blue Diamond if they’d broken the rules. With Era 3 such rules had changed and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Even Skinny and Carnelian were affected. Carnelian had formed eggs and though she wanted cubs she didn’t want them from just any quartz and had isolated herself for a few days already in a closet meant for storage for supplies for the humans and Skinny was also trying to resist the advances of horny amethysts. She wanted into the room with her sister, who she wouldn’t sleep with (although the amethysts never saw anything wrong with screwing theirs).

“Carnie, I know you’re in there, come on! It’s just me. I don’t want to get bred by an amethyst or a stronger jasper, and if I stay out here, It’ll eventually happen. I might even be addled enough to give my consent,” Skinny insisted.

“Carnelian is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, whatever that means,” Carnie called from inside. Skinny could hear her grunting in the room, it was no secret what she was doing.

“Did 8XM teach you that? Let me in, I’m not going to do anything to you, we’re sisters!” Skinny cried. Carnelian opened the door and pulled the jasper in.

“We can’t stay in here forever,” Skinny said.

“Yeah we could. We don’t need to eat or drink. Damn, I was close,” Carnelian growled. Her clothes were off and she was disheveled. Yeah, she had been doing that.

“You’re just making things worse.”

“You could’ve found somewhere else. I had claimed this closet as soon as I saw 8XH hitting on Sharky. The way they were, I knew our mating season was coming. Holly Blue has probably locked herself in her office to keep one of them from jumping her. Dammit, I want to have a cub but you and 8XM are the only two gems I like and you’re my sister and I don’t think she would like it here right now and it would be unfair to invite her,” Carnelian said.

XX  
What they didn’t know, was that Amethyst was on her way as they spoke. Pearl had been decorating for the holidays, and Amethyst had thought it would be funny to pretend a strand of lights was her whip and then after Garnet had taken them from her and told her to help instead of being silly, she accidentally dropped the box of every fragile ornament they had down the stairs and broke most of them. After that, she was banished from the house until everything was set up and decided to go play with her sisters.

She just didn’t expect to see what she did when she arrived. The amethysts were having an orgy. Carnelian had told her once that they did this often, but this was different. The whole area was almost nauseating with the scent of amethyst heat. She wasn’t anywhere near going into her heat cycle naturally at the time, but with the pheromones in the air it was only a matter of time. She had to get away while she still had enough of a mind.

“O-K, you guys are occupied at the time. This was a mistake, I’m going to go see if Vidalia wants to paint me again,” Amethyst said, turning back to the Warp Pad.

“What’s the hurry?” Chip asked, blocking the exit.

“Why don’t you join us, M? I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Sharky asked.

“Plenty of room over here for one more,” 8XJ said in a husky voice, tangled with a jasper and another amethyst.

“That’s disgusting, you guys are my sisters!” Amethyst yelled.

“We’re all sisters; it doesn’t really matter to us. Stick around, take a load,” 8XL said, getting plowed from behind by 8XG.

“We’d make such gorgeous cubs,” 8XH purred.

Amethyst ran. She had to find a way out of this. The scent was getting to her; she had to get away from it. She was already getting wet. It was the one time she was thankful she couldn’t conceive cubs if worse came to worse.

Amethyst ducked into a storage closet and tried to think of a way to escape. She couldn’t call for Steven or anyone else with the amethysts like this. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong quartz arms wrap around her and grope her breasts and the unmistakable sound of purring.

“8XM, I can’t believe you’re here. You heard my call through time and space…”

“I know that voice. When I look back, I better not see Carnelian,” Amethyst said, prying the red gem’s hands from her. She turned around. “Great, you’re naked. I can’t catch a break, can I?”

“I was naked before you showed up. I’m not alone, Skinny’s in here too. What are you doing here?” Carnelian asked.

“I got kicked out of the house for the day for being stupid. I was trying to make Steven laugh with colourful lights and I didn’t mean to drop a box down the stairs, Pearl didn’t have to overreact. I thought it would be fun to come see my sisters, but I didn’t know this was going on. They won’t let me leave, they want me. Somehow I’m gonna have to tell the humans to contact Steven and tell him that I’m safe and not to come after me. Last thing I would ever want is for him to get attacked by normally friendly amethysts,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re in here,” Skinny said, sitting in a corner with her head bowed. The jasper looked miserable. In the dim light, Amethyst thought she caught her hand between her legs.

“You okay?” Amethyst asked. Carnelian went and locked the door to prevent any more visitors.

“No M! I’m not okay! I’m horny as hell and uncomfortable, and your sisters want me, and I’m pretty sure I’ve formed eggs!” Skinny snapped.

“You, me, and half the gems in the vicinity. The difference is I want a cub,” Carnelian muttered.

Amethyst sat down with her. Yeah, her eyes had not lied. Skinny had a large bulge in her uniform. “You want help with that?” Amethyst asked, pointing at it.

“I don’t know if you can, M, this is not a normal heat. I’m gonna be like this for a while if I don’t breed with another gem. I hate being in heat like this, I’d give half my gem for some suppressant,” Skinny said in a soft voice.

“C’mon Skinny, you deserve a little relief, and M is so cute,” Carnelian purred.

“Shut up, Carnie,” Skinny hissed. She looked at Amethyst. “I don’t know if it’s gonna work, but you could try,” she said before she phased out of her uniform. Her tentacle was rather long, had a red stripe running around it, and was rock-hard. Amethyst wrapped her hand around it and started stroking.

“Prolly not as nice as yours. Amethysts are sweeeet. I’ve had lots of them, all except you,” Carnelian whispered in Amethyst’s ear with a snicker.

“Isn’t that cute? I think Carnie wants you inside her M,” Skinny said, making Carnelian and Amethyst blush.

“Quit teasing me, sis, true or not that isn’t nice,” Carnelian said.

“Hey Carnie, chill. It’s not out of the question. I’m being affected by this stupid heat now too and I’d feel better about it being with you than one of the other Primes,” Amethyst said, stroking faster.

“Just like that M…” Skinny moaned.

“Such cute little stripes all over your legs. Stars, Skinny, you’re so hot,” Amethyst said in a low voice. The hand that wasn’t jacking the tall jasper off was cupping and kneading a pert breast.

“I figured Carnie would be more your type,” Skinny said. The red gem in question was on the floor at this point herself, masturbating furiously.

“I like both of you. Carnie just has to wait her turn,” Amethyst said.

“I’m close, just a little more. Keep it up, M,” Skinny said.

“You don’t call each other by your designations. You can just call me Amethyst,” the purple gem said, speeding up even more.

“Oh stars, yes!” Skinny cried.

Carnelian was wailing in pleasure at this point. If the other quartzes hadn’t been indisposed, their location would’ve been discovered, and though the door was locked a few hormonal amethysts could easily break it down. She knew this; she was making a point of it.

“Carnie, stop it,” Amethyst hissed.

“I can’t help it,” Carnelian said.

“But the amethysts…”

“Are too busy fucking each other to care about us. You wonder why we’ve been able to hide in here like this. It’s because those Primes are too busy with each other than to care about three little defective gems, two of them Betas. Your sisters are sickening sometimes M,” Skinny finished for Carnelian.

“I wouldn’t have put it like that, but yeah, basically. The point is you’re safe with us, and we can do whatever the hell we want,” Carnelian said.

“C’mon Skinny, scream for me,” Amethyst purred.

“Stars, I’m gonna nut,” The jasper growled.

“Go ahead, that’s what I’m here for,” Amethyst said. 

The jasper came hard, Amethyst was not surprised. She had been around jaspers in heat before (well, one time) and they were worse than amethysts. Amethyst got a towel from a nearby rack and cleaned her up. The tall gem was still as hard as ever. “Damn. I told you it wouldn’t work. I need to knot inside a gem or this isn’t going to go away,” she said.

“No fair, it’s my turn!” Carnelian whined.

“Hold on Carnie, I can’t leave her like this or she’ll have to release her form. I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Amethyst said. She straddled Skinny and phased her clothes off. Carnelian stared at her chest.

“Wait a minute, are you going to allow me to knot you?” Skinny asked. “You’re in heat, you might have a cub. I don’t want them right now. If I did I’d have them myself, likely allow one of the other jaspers to breed me.”

“Yeah-huh. Don’t worry about that. You can’t get me pregnant. Nobody can. I don’t produce eggs, and that’s sad because I love gemlings,” Amethyst said. 

“Can you sire?” Carnelian asked.

“Probably not. I’m a mess,” Amethyst said.

“No you’re not. You’re special. I’ve decided! M, I want to have your baby cub. A cub in my cubby, a little fluffball, stars she’ll be so cute. Maybe I’ll have an amethyst or even a little Carnie. She’ll be as adorable as you no matter what she is.”

“You’re just being nice Carnie. You don’t need to butter me up, I already like you,” Amethyst said. Skinny flipped her onto her back and filled her soaked hole in one thrust. “Oh stars, that’s good…”

Carnelian crawled over to Amethyst’s side and began sucking on her nipple while Skinny pounded her. 

“Carnie, you’re not gonna believe what I’m gonna do to you,” Amethyst purred. Carnelian murred against her. 

“I can’t believe how cute you two are,” Skinny said, hitting Amethyst’s sweet spot and making her cry out happily.

“Ah, yes, right in there! You feel so good! Pound my snatch like only a quartz can!” Amethyst yelled. Carnelian stopped suckling her and lapped at her gem, which was much better while Skinny rutted in her ever faster.

“Dammit, I can’t take it anymore,” Carnelian said. She sat down on Amethyst’s chest, legs spread wide. “Suck my tentacle, lick my twatch, I don’t fucking care! Just do something!” 

“I choose the second one, shapeshift away the tentacle for now, it’s not easy with it in the way,” Amethyst said. Carnelian nodded and did so.

“Wait your turn,” Skinny snarled.

“She can amuse both of us at once…oh yes! Amethyst, that’s what I’m talking about!” Carnelian cried, as Amethyst pushed her tongue inside the little red quartz at the same time she reached up to knead her full breasts roughly.

“Does she taste good, 8XM? You feel wonderful, I’m almost there,” Skinny said with a slight growl. Despite her usual friendly demeanor, she was still a jasper in heat and few things could be more unpredictable. If she got any more feral, she could be dangerous. Amethyst couldn’t see her past Carnelian, but she imagined the tall gem had a crazed look.

Carnelian was thoroughly enjoying herself too. Amethyst was happily teasing her, and it would only get better for the both of them. Amethyst knew all the sweet spots, and could shapeshift her tongue longer to prod and lap at them.

The purple gem let out a squeak as she felt Skinny knot inside her. It hurt a little. Amethyst had never slept with another quartz and she certainly had never been knotted before. She tried not to think about the pain and focused instead on Carnelian’s vagina, eating her out faster and deeper.

Carnelian came undone first, screaming at the top of her lungs. Amethyst licked up her release as the little red gem panted. She rolled over to the side and basked in the momentary relief.

“That’s mildly better, but I’ll probably need it again in five minutes, damn heat,” Carnelian murmured. Skinny was feral, growling like an animal as she continued to fill Amethyst, though she was nearing her end herself. She did look rather crazed, just like Amethyst thought she would, but once again she was a jasper.

Skinny and Amethyst came at the same moment, the latter wrapping her arms around the former and pulling her down for a kiss. They stayed there looking at each other for a minute. Skinny blinked, her head clearing. “I’m sorry, that’s never happened before. Did I hurt you?” The tall gem asked.

“Nah. You’re great. Oh Diamonds, you’re still in there real good,” Amethyst said.

“Just give it a few; the swelling is already starting to go down. Are you absolutely sure you’re not going to get pregnant?”

“I already told you, in heat or not I can’t have gemlings. I’ve tried. My peridot friend says it’s because of my size and the fact that I came out late, but I can’t conceive,” Amethyst said. 

Carnelian was groaning again. “I knew it. Never goes away for long,” the short red gem whined. Skinny sighed contentedly as she disengaged from Amethyst, their combined fluids flowing from the purple gem’s drenched pussy.

“I’m gonna take a rest, you two do whatever. I should be good for a while now that I’ve mated,” Skinny said, going and curling up in the corner.

“So, how we gonna do this?” Amethyst asked.

“However you want, but remember I need to be bred, so yeah…” Carnelian said, wringing her hands. Amethyst cuddled up with her.

“Carnie wants some cubs?” Amethyst asked in a sultry voice.

“Mm-hmm,” The red gem said, licking the violet gem’s face.

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’m the only carnelian here, I want to make another.”

“I don’t know if I can provide any. I might not be able to sire. And if I can you’ll probably only have one or two. You know quartzes don’t carry lots of gemlings.”

“We could try.”

“We certainly can.”

“I’d be satisfied with just one. If it works will you come to visit and help me take care of her?” 

“Yep.”

Amethyst kissed Carnelian’s gem, eliciting a cute moan from the red gem. She took Carnelian’s hands and placed them on her large breasts.

“Yesss, I like big amethyst titties,” Carnelian said, kneading and squeezing.

“Yours ain’t bad either,” Amethyst said, pulling Carnelian onto her lap, her wriggling tentacle rubbing against the slightly larger gem’s slick entrance.

“I want it in!” Carnelian whined.

“Not yet, I’m not ready yet,” Amethyst said.

“But I’ve been waiting all night. You’re the only gem I want to mate with right now and you’re teasing me,” Carnelian said.

Amethyst grinned. “It’s more fun this way,” she said. She reached down and pushed a finger inside the red quartz. Carnelian moaned and bucked her hips against it. The smaller gem took a dark red nipple in her mouth and suckled it like a gemling. Like the cub Carnelian hoped to have would do. Skinny wolf-whistled from her spot over in the corner.

“I think I’m gonna kick her in the balls later,” Carnelian growled. Amethyst pushed her onto her back and continued fingering and suckling her even harder.

“Hey M? Twist her tits for me,” Skinny said.

“You two are totally killing the mood,” Amethyst snarled, letting go of the other small gem’s breast and slipping her finger out.

“Yeah Skinny. Don’t prevent me from getting my baby cub!” Carnelian yelped.

“Don’t argue with her, that’s the problem,” Amethyst said, rubbing at her tentacle to coax it to full hardness.

“We’re just playing, Amethyst. That’s what sisters do, at least it is for us,” Skinny said.

“I could help you with that, you know,” Carnelian said, watching Amethyst jack herself.

“Yeah, would you?” Amethyst asked. Carnelian got down between her legs and wrapped her lips around the wriggling tentacle. Amethyst gasped in surprise.

“Carnie’s such a naughty girl,” Skinny said, enjoying the show.

“That’s right, Carnelian, take it all. Suck my purple dick hard so I can pound your pussy,” Amethyst purred. That encouraged the short red gem to suck even harder. She knew to stop before the violet gem developed her knot, but she still had some time. Amethyst held her head to her as she thrust into her mouth.

Carnelian was enjoying all the attention Amethyst was giving her. She knew it would be even better when they finally mated. She rarely got a lot of action when she participated in the normal quartz orgies, mostly due to her size and if she did get a partner it had to be an amethyst. The other jaspers cared about as much as the amethysts did about their relationship, but Carnelian would refuse them. Skinny didn’t care. Carnelian was the only one she absolutely would not touch. Of course, with them all being in heat Carnelian had no idea how her sister managed to keep her hands off her. Amethyst was different. She couldn’t get pregnant so her heat was much less intense.

Amethyst pushed Carnelian away. She was finally ready and she knew the taller quartz couldn’t take much more either. Carnelian crawled on top of her to straddle her, lining her slippery wet entrance over Amethyst’s thick tentacle. The red gem took it all in to the hilt in one motion.

The feeling was incredible. Amethyst loved the twitching, wet, warm tunnel hugging her girth, and Carnelian relished the feeling of finally being filled up with a nice big gem cock. They lay there, looking at each other for a minute.

“Damn, you’re good. I’ve had bigger, but you’re just right,” Carnelian said.

“I haven’t even moved yet,” Amethyst said.

“I know, but you’re so nice and thick. Now, use your injector to plant gems in my kindergarten,” Carnelian purred.

The two quartzes started mating vigourously. Skinny sat and watched, starting to get hard again just from the sight. Carnelian rode Amethyst’s dick like a beast, and Amethyst matched, bucking her hips upward to meet her. The jasper didn’t know how much more she could take of just watching. Amethyst flipped Carnelian over so she was on top and pounded her relentlessly.

Amethyst felt something hard pressing against her as she filled Carnelian. Skinny had gotten tired of watching and had decided she was going to go in for another helping of sweet amethyst vagina. The jasper pushed into her as she pushed hard into Carnelian.

“Hi Skinny. You gonna help her put some babies in me?” Carnelian asked. Amethyst’s knot was forming, locking her into the little red gem. Carnelian had been knotted before by much larger amethysts, so she was used to it and it didn’t hurt.

“You never have enough, do you, you jasper deviant?” Amethyst asked, but she wasn’t unhappy. She was too absorbed in how good Carnelian’s slippery warm walls felt squeezed around her. Being filled at the same time was just a bonus.

“You seriously thought you and my sister could be that hot and I wouldn’t want to join the fun?” Skinny growled.

The sensation of being railed by Skinny pushed Amethyst over the edge and she came hard into Carnelian. Carnelian herself came at the same time, roaring like a jasper.

“Wow sis. Didn’t know you had it in ya,” Skinny said, continuing to pound Amethyst, who could hardly move. She was lying on top of Carnelian, half-lidded and only semi-coherent. Carnelian looked pretty pleased with herself.

“Stop, you’re going to hurt her. Look at her. We’re gonna have to move her, take care of her until she can get back up and manage to get her home without her sisters taking us all,” Carnelian said.

“Yeah, has the knot gone away on her yet?” Skinny asked, pulling out of the purple gem. Carnelian nodded. “I don’t hear the amethysts anymore. Maybe they’re sleeping? I know we don’t need to, but you know how those Primes get after an orgy. M here seems to be the same way.”

“I’m not asleep,” Amethyst said pathetically. Skinny picked her up and placed her back on the ground to clean her up. 

“You need to go home. Quickly, before your sisters go at it again. We’ll be okay,” Skinny said.

“But Carnie…”

“I’ll tell you if we’re having cubs. And I think we will, you gave me quite a bit,” Carnelian said, rubbing her belly, hoping soon it would be round with new life.

“Can you get up?” Skinny asked. Amethyst nodded and staggered to her feet. 

As was expected, the amethysts and jaspers were all asleep in a pile. Amethyst could not get out of there fast enough. She decided she was going to have to be on her best behaviour for a while; this had not been the best idea.

Although, it did have its benefits.


End file.
